


Солнечный свет

by ElionForester



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Role Reversal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElionForester/pseuds/ElionForester
Summary: Азирафаэль избегал его, и Кроули точно не казалось. Что-то тревожило демона, но он не желал ничего говорить. Ангел же просто не мог оставить того, кто был так дорог ему, наедине с этими болезненными мыслями.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 10





	Солнечный свет

**Author's Note:**

> Обычно реверсы пишут большими, но мне хотелось показать только один эпизод, не утруждая себя переписыванием всего мира.  
> Хэд на хэде.

Азирафаэль сидел, нахмурившись, он крепко сжал губы, устремив мрачный взгляд темно-синих глаз куда-то в пустоту. Его пальцы сомкнулись на полупустом бокале, который, кажется, вот-вот был готов лопнуть.  
– Всё в порядке? – подал голос сидящий в кресле напротив Кроули.  
– А? – на секунду оторвался от своих явно не веселых мыслей демон, – Да. Да, всё нормально.  
Он снова уставился в никуда. Кроули это не понравилось, он отхлебнул вина, размышляя, что же так могло расстроить Азирафаэля. Вообще, в последнее время тот, казалось, избегал его. Вечно находились какие-нибудь очень важные и очень неотложные дела, то одно, то другое, а когда всё же удавалось встретиться, он вел себя большую часть времени вот так: отстраненно пялился в пустоту, а на все расспросы отвечал расплывчато. Кроули понимал - что-то гложет демона, но что? Ангел вздохнул и, задумавшись, принялся накручивать на палец прядь длинных тёмно-рыжих волос. Азирафаэль, он же всегда был таким, редко рассказывал о своих проблемах, переживаниях, может, боялся показаться слабым, может, была другая причина. Кроули думал, что после всего произошедшего, после того как они остались только вдвоем, на своей стороне, что-нибудь изменится, но теперь понял, что был слишком наивен. Однако сейчас как никогда хотелось узнать, что у Азирафаэля на душе, ведь у него был такой взгляд... Ангел не помнил, когда видел его таким последний раз, это было очень-очень давно, тогда он впервые (и единожды) спросил демона о падении. Этот взгляд, смог бы он забыть его? В нём было так много печали, так много тоски и так много, слишком много, боли. Кажется, после этого Азирафаэль просто молча ушёл и потом они не виделись ещё несколько десятков лет. Случайно ли так вышло или демон намеренно его избегал, Кроули не знал.  
Сейчас Азирафаэль напряженно смотрел в пустоту почти с таким же выражением, что и в тот раз. Ангелу хотелось, чтобы он перестал держать всё в себе, открылся, в конце концов ему-то он мог доверять. Ведь так? Кроули хотелось помочь демону, он не мог оставить того, кто был так дорог ему, в подобном состоянии. Но что он мог сделать, если Азирафаэль сам не хотел открываться. Ангел прекрасно понимал, что насильно действовать не стоит, это могло только разозлить демона и он бы совсем перестал подпускать его, оставшись наедине со своими болезненными мыслями. Однако делать что-то стоило, прямо сейчас.  
Азирафаэль вздрогнул, когда рука Кроули легла на его плечо. Погруженный в себя, он не заметил, как тот подошёл и уселся на подлокотнике его кресла.  
– Что случилось? – удивленно поднял он брови.  
– Это ты мне ответь, что случилось, Азирафаэль, – проговорил ангел, смотря прямо на него.  
– О чём ты вообще? – возмущенно спросил демон, отводя взгляд, эти светло-карие, почти желтые, глаза напротив смотрели на него так...  
– Ты прекрасно понимаешь, о чём я, – ответил Кроули спокойным ровным голосом, но тут же продолжил с нотками нежности, – Я же волнуюсь.  
Азирафаэль прикрыл глаза на пару секунд, пытаясь унять всколыхнувшиеся в груди чувства.  
– Я уже сказал, все нормально. Не стоит беспокоиться, – произнес он, как можно более спокойно, надеясь, что голос не дрожит.  
Ангел вздохнул, внутри понемногу начинало закипать раздражение.  
– Всё. Не. В порядке. – твердо произнес он, глядя на собеседника, который смотрел куда-то в сторону, — И я не сдвинусь с этого места, пока ты не скажешь, в чём дело.  
Азирафаэль тут же напрягся, выпрямил спину и, отвернувшись, глухо произнёс:  
– Думаю, тебе пора идти.  
Кроули сжал ладонь на его плече:  
– Я сказал, что не сдвинусь с этого места.  
– Хорошо! – демон резко вскочил и Кроули едва не полетел на пол, но удержался, – Тогда я уйду.  
Он направился было к выходу из комнаты, но ангел схватил его за руку, и тот сразу же застыл как вкопанный.  
– Азирафаэль, пожалуйста, – с волнением проговорил Кроули, опасаясь, что сейчас демон опомнится и снова бросится вон, – Пожалуйста, скажи, что происходит? Я хочу знать и хоч...  
– Я же сказал, что все нормально! – резко оборвал он его и попытался выдернуть руку из чужих ладоней, но хватка была крепкой.  
– Я не верю, – тихо ответил ангел, буравя глазами чужую спину, – Если все, как ты говоришь, нормально, почему у тебя такой взгляд, как будто ты... как-будто ты хочешь умереть!  
От этого выкрика, в котором слышались нотки отчаяния, Азирафаэля словно током дёрнуло.  
– Какое тебе дело? – проговорил он так, словно каждое слово давалось ему с трудом.  
Кроули вздохнул. Он не мог понять, почему демон так себя ведет, специально отталкивает его, когда невооруженным глазом видно, что ему самому нужна помощь. Уж кому, как не ангелу разбираться в чужих печалях. Азирафаэль всё ещё стоял неподвижно, словно ожидая ответа на свой последний вопрос. Наверное, стоило сказать то, что хотелось сказать уже давно, к тому же, это могло помочь. Ну, Кроули надеялся.  
– Я не хочу потерять тебя, – начал он, все ещё удерживая руку демона, – Я не хочу снова терять тебя, Азирафаэль. В тот день, тут же всё было в воде, я думал... я думал, что больше никогда не увижу тебя, и это было невыносимо. Ты нужен мне, Азирафаэль, очень нужен, поэтому, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, позволь мне помочь тебе.  
Он закончил и напряженно замер, ожидая ответа, движения, хоть чего-то. Прошло несколько секунд мучительной тишины, которые показались Кроули вечностью. Но тут со стороны демона раздался какой-то звук, потом еще один. Ангел с удивлением понял, что это всхлип. И тут все чувства и мысли Азирафаэля вырвались наружу и предстали как на ладони, заставляя сердце Кроули сжаться от сочувствия.  
Жалкий, какой же жалкий. Никчемный, бесполезный. Эти слова всё время вертелись у демона в голове. Казалось бы, теперь он свободен, может делать, что вздумается, и всё-таки. Сначала его сбросили с небес буквально ни за что, за какую-то мелочь, за единую оплошность. Он же верил им, Ей, каждому Её слову. И почему-то всё равно оказался внизу, растерзанный, разбитый, отверженный. Он ещё долго надеялся на прощение, но небо молчало. Тогда ему пришлось смириться со своей судьбой, со своей новой сущностью. Сначала он боялся, так сильно боялся сделать что-то не так, разочаровать кого-то, хотя ниже его бы конечно не скинули. Он научился прятать свои чувства, научился притворяться сильным, уходить от неудобных вопросов, врать, когда нужно. А потом в его жизни появился Кроули. И понемногу он начал отступать от инструкций, высказывать открыто свои мысли, чувства без страха осуждения, думать о том, как же хочется поступить именно ему, но всё же преданно выполнял приказы Ада (или его начальству так казалось). В его жизни появился новый свет, солнечный-пресолнечный ангел. Через сколь многое они прошли вместе, не перечесть. Ради него, ради его солнечной улыбки, он был готов идти против светлых и темных сил, которые захотели поиграть в войнушку. Он думал, что готов, и всё же... Почему он снова чувствовал себя таким брошенным, таким неправильным? Его отверг Рай, его отверг Ад, и хотя сам он знал, что поступил верно, что этот мир заслуживает существовать, чувство абсолютной никчемности накрыло его с головой. Только Кроули оставался рядом, и боязнь потерять его, страх, который всегда был с ним с момента их знакомства, накрыла его с головой. Несмотря на всё, он по-прежнему так боялся показаться слабым, и к нему снова, как много лет назад, вернулся страх открыть свои истинные чувства. Кому вообще может быть нужен такой слабак, такой плакса, который убивается из-за какой-то ерунды. Он же сам заслужил всё это, чего теперь слёзы лить.  
Азирафаэлю хотелось бы остановиться, подавить вырывающиеся изнутри рыдания, но ото всех этих мыслей, ему стало слишком плохо. Острая боль комом заворочалась в груди, и, издав громкий отчаянный всхлип, демон закрыл лицо руками. Тут же он почувствовал, как рука Кроули легла на его плечо.  
– Аз... – начал было тот.  
– Нет, нет... пожалуйста... не нужно... я... – Азирафаэль замотал головой, пытаясь отогнать ангела, не хотелось, чтобы он видел его таким. Прикосновение исчезло, оставляя демона наедине со своим горем, но тут же тело окутало тепло. Кроули обнял его, аккуратно прижимая к себе, одной рукой поглаживая вздрагивающего демона по светлым волосам.  
– Всё в порядке. Я рядом. Я с тобой, – донеслись до Азирафаэля слова ангела. Он попытался успокоиться, но это было бесполезно, от подобного слёзы только сильнее лились из глаз, а отчаянно сдерживаемые рыдания становились только громче. Демон вцепился пальцами в белую рубашку ангела так сильно, боясь, что тот вот-вот уйдет, и уткнулся лицом в его плечо.  
– П-прост-ти, – едва выговорил он сквозь всхлипы, ему было так стыдно. Кроули ничего не ответил, только продолжал гладить его по голове, а потом, подумав, раскрыл крылья и накрыл ими Азирафаэля, ближе прижимая к себе. Он смотрел на вздрагивающие плечи, на светлые кудряшки на затылке, на ладони демона, сжавшиеся у него на груди, и думал, что больше никогда, никогда не допустит подобного, больше никогда не допустит, чтобы Азирафаэль так сильно и отчаянно рыдал. Плевать, что там думают Небеса или Ад, он бы никому не отдал его, ни за что.  
– Толь... только н-не... уход-ди, – вдруг проговорил демон сквозь всхлипы и сильнее вцепился в рубашку Кроули. Стыдно, как же ему было стыдно за этот срыв, разве кому-нибудь хотелось наблюдать подобное. Может ангел был рядом только потому, что привык к такой работе, помогать другим с их печалями. Будет ли после этого он смотреть на него, как раньше?  
– Я никуда не уйду, – донесся до слуха Азирафаэля родной голос, – Я ни за что не оставлю тебя, слышишь? Ни за что.  
В следующий момент тёплые губы всего на мгновение коснулись виска демона, и это прикосновение было таким нежным, трепетным, аккуратным, что от накативших чувств слёзы хлынули из глаз с новой силой.  


Ангел, как и обещал, оставался рядом, он продолжал шептать что-то успокаивающее, не переставая поглаживал Азирафаэля по голове и по спине. Постепенно всхлипы становились всё тише, плечи демона вздрагивали всё реже, крепко сжатые ладони расслабились и теперь просто лежали на груди Кроули. Наконец, слёзы сошли на нет, демон всё ещё неровно дышал, но, кажется, почти успокоился. Теперь, замолкнув, он стоял, замерев, всё ещё утыкаясь лицом в плечо, словно ожидая, что будет дальше.  
Ангел и не думал выпускать его из объятий. Он готов был стоять так сколько угодно, только бы Азирафаэлю стало лучше.  
– Как ты? – осторожно произнёс он, не зная, ожидать ли ответа. Тот промолчал, но через пару мгновений поднял голову и посмотрел на Кроули, но тут же отвёл взгляд, подумав, что наверно не очень приятно видеть красные опухшие глаза и заплаканное лицо. Ещё он понял, что ткань на плече ангела совершенно мокрая, тут же захотелось извиниться, однако тот опередил его, аккуратно положил ладонь на влажную щеку, поглаживая кончиками пальцев, привлекая внимание, и произнёс:  
— Пожалуйста, посмотри на меня.  
Демон не смог противиться этим словам и тут же обратил взгляд на Кроули. Тот смотрел на него с теплотой, с нежностью, слегка улыбался, и в глубине его светлых глаз, словно солнечные зайчики, плясали золотистые искорки. Вторая ладонь легла на лицо Азирафаэля, и он забыл, как дышать. Хотелось, чтобы это продлилось вечность, руки ангела были такими тёплыми, а прикосновения пальцев такими аккуратными и ласковыми. Азирафаэль наконец вдохнул и накрыл его ладони своими.  
– Спасибо, – он прикрыл глаза, смущаясь.  
Кроули только улыбнулся.  
– Тебе лучше?  
– Думаю, да, – тихо ответил демон и вдруг продолжил вновь помрачневшим голосом, – Но неужели тебе действительно хотелось видеть всё это, меня... такого...  
Он сжал руки и хотел было сказать "жалкого, слабого", но не смог и зажмурил глаза от вновь накрывших с головой чувств.  
– Ох, Азирафаэль... – проговорил ангел и приподнял его лицо. Демон тут же распахнул глаза, удивлённо смотря на Кроули.  
– Я хочу видеть тебя любым: веселым или грустным, огорченным или улыбающимся, напуганным или умиротворённым. Я хочу видеть тебя настоящего.  
Азирафаэль смотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами, не говоря ни слова, и ангел решил, что стоит сказать прямо сейчас всё, без утайки. Он вздохнул, собираясь с духом, а потом уверенно и чётко произнёс:  
– Потому что я люблю тебя, Азирафаэль.  
– Ну ты же ангел, – как-то отстраненно проговорил тот, словно не веря в реальность происходящего, и тем не менее продолжал смотреть на Кроули и не отпускал его рук. Тот подавил смешок, думая о том, какой же этот демон упрямый, и ответил:  
– Я люблю тебя не как ангел, а как я сам. И мне не важно, кем ты являешься или не являешься, главное, что ты это ты, – он погладил лицо Азирафаэля и продолжил, – Я восхищаюсь твоим интересом к книгам, и тем, что ты можешь говорить часами об их истории, их создателях, и часами ругать их экранизации. Мне нравится твоя любовь к кофе, к классической музыке, к изобразительному искусству, твоя готовность всё обсуждать, и даже твоё упрямство. Я обожаю следить за твоими руками, когда ты играешь на фортепиано, или слушать твой голос, когда ты читаешь вслух по ролям и смеёшься, или смотреть на твоё лицо, когда ты сосредоточено думаешь о чем-то, на твои глаза, когда ты увлеченно рассказываешь очередную историю. Я нахожу интересным твою манеру одеваться и твои мысли обо всём на свете, мне нравится, что так или иначе ты всегда стараешься поступить так, как считаешь нужным. Ты нравишься мне весь, такой, какой ты есть, Азирафаэль.  
Он замолчал. Демон смотрел на него, пораженный этими словами.  
"Он любит меня. Любит меня. Любит!" вертелось в мыслях Азирафаэля. Он не отводил взгляд от ангела, стараясь уложить в голове всё то, что услышал. Кроули не торопил его, он всё так же оставался рядом. Демон же смотрел на него, на его улыбку и светлые, словно сияющие золотом, глаза, на веснушки, рассыпанные по всему лицу, на длинные рыжие волосы, столь похожие на огонь. Он так любил всё это, и не только это. Он любил солнечную энергию ангела, которая всегда била ключом, его неуемное любопытство и желание знать всё на свете, его умение раскрасить даже самый пасмурный или плохой день, его готовность говорить на любую тему, даже если ангел не очень разбирался в ней. А ещё его любовь и интерес к растениям, его рассказы о них (у кого распустился новый цветок, кто пустил ростки), его тягу пробовать новое (новые места, новые блюда, новые образы), его привычку к театральности и бурному выражению эмоций и еще столь многое. Всё это было так безмерно дорого ему. Кроули был так безмерно дорог ему.  
– Я.. – начал было Азирафаэль, и тут же почувствовал, словно сердце вот-вот выскочит из груди, так сильно оно забилось. Он вздохнул и закрыл глаза, он бы просто не смог произнести это так прямо, так открыто глядя на ангела. Азирафаэль потянулся вперёд, руки Кроули соскользнули с его лица, демон обнял его, положил голову на плечо, ткань на котором была всё ещё влажной.  
– Я тоже люблю тебя, – наконец проговорил он буквально на выдохе и понял, как сильно дрожит голос.  
Ангел обнял его плечи и тихо ответил:  
– Рад это слышать.  
Они стояли так несколько минут, Азирафаэль всё пытался унять громко стучащее сердце. Однако все его попытки пошли коту под хвост, когда Кроули произнёс:  
– Я хочу тебя поцеловать.  
Демон резко поднял голову, едва не заехав затылком по чужому подбородку, и уставился на ангела с немым вопросом в широко раскрытых глазах.  
– Ну так... – кажется это был один из тех редких моментов, когда Кроули смутился, он убрал одну из прядей за ухо и отвел глаза, неловко улыбаясь.  
– Та-ак, я могу? – он снова посмотрел на Азирафаэля. Вообще-то он готов был ждать хоть еще шесть тысяч лет, пусть спросить хотелось прямо сейчас. И всё же он бы никогда не заставил демона делать что-то против его желания. Азирафаэль знал, что ангел, этот ангел, он всегда был таким нетерпеливым, таким быстрым, иногда это даже раздражало. Однако сегодня, сейчас демон хотел идти в ногу с ним, разделить этот момент до конца вместе.  
– Да, – ответил он едва слышно и закрыл глаза, позволяя Кроули сделать все самому. Через мгновение тонкие губы ангела накрыли его сухие губы, и Азирафаэль обнаружил, что они такие же теплые, как его руки, как сам солнечный ангел. Это продлилось всего пару секунд, даже не совсем поцелуй, просто прикосновение, но все негативные мысли окончательно испарились из головы Азирафаэля. Он несмело ответил, когда ангел уже хотел отстраниться, и почувствовал, как тот улыбнулся. А потом Кроули снова обнял его лицо своими ладонями, и гладил, гладил его, целуя то в лоб, то в переносицу, то в подбородок, то в висок, и каждое прикосновение ощущалось на коже как солнечные лучи, а внутри отзывалось теплом, согревающим душу.  


Азирафаэль не помнил, как они оказались на диване, то ли сами дошли, то ли уже просто переместились, но ангел продолжал обнимать его, гладить по волосам, по лицу, и дарить короткие теплые поцелуи. И постепенно все страхи, все плохие мысли, которые не собирались просто так исчезать, окончательно отступили, растворились словно тени в ярком-ярком свете, которым был Кроули. Демон понял, что ему всё равно на Рай, на Ад, на всех них. Тот, кто дорог ему больше всего, был рядом, и любил его, не как функцию или преданного работника, а как его самого. И Азирафаэль знал, теперь знал, что ангел никогда, никогда его не оставит, как он вообще мог сомневаться в этом, ведь он, его солнечный свет, всегда был рядом. И он будет рядом всегда. Чего ещё можно было желать.


End file.
